Randomest days ever
by INACTIVE ACCOUNT000127
Summary: Okay then, all the things in here are based on the stuff by Jason Steele, starting off with dun duh da! Charlie the Unicorn.T due to uses of the word 'hell' and in Skull Boy's REALLY strange dream uses of other words and references, but still, so worth it
1. Candy mountain

**Okay, all I can say is this is the result of getting Charlie the Unicorn Podcasts and watching them over and over until I had this very insane idea, but I guess I'm pretty crazy anyways.**

**I do not own Ruby Gloom or Charlie the Unicorn, or any of the songs in this, I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

Skull Boy sat at his desk, trying to decide what to do that day, everyone was doing something, Ruby went shopping with Iris and Doom, Poe had his book club, Scardy was cowering in a closet downstairs, and Booboo was just laughing.

Frank and Len came up to Skull Boy, scaring him out of his wits.

"Hey Skull Boy!"

"Don't SCARE me!"

"alright, but do you know what this map says? We found it in the garage when we were cleaning it out"

"For once" said Frank.

Skull Boy looked at it.

"You had it upside down, it says its a map to candy mountain, WHICH is highly unlikely"

"Come on, lets go!" said Len, Frank's face lighting up.

"Where?"

"Candy mountain!"

"It doesn't exist!"

"Yes it does, its on a map!"

"Just because someone made a map that _supposedly _leads to a place called Candy Mountain doesn't mean its real"

"Come on anyway!" said Frank, pulling Skull Boy away from his desk.

* * *

"On our way...."

"...to Candy Mountain..."

"...a place thats filled with sweet sugary goodness!"

"And doesn't exist!" said Skull Boy as they followed the map.

* * *

"Oh look, there actually is a Candy Mountain, can we go now?" said Skull Boy, they had seen a scary looking Leopluradon and crossed a splintery bridge that almost broke when they went across, now they faced a mountain made entirely of Candy.

"The map says that one of us has to enter the cave" said Len.

"Well, I think it should be Skull Boy" said Frank.

"What?!" said Skull Boy.

"Your the one who deciphered the map-"

"Turned it the right way around"

"-and if you hadn't we wouldn't be here"

"Okay, in you go!" said Len, using his one arm to push Skull Boy into the cave.

"I didn't agree to this!" said Skull Boy, struggling to push against Len.

Then, the music started.

The letters C-A-N-D and Y jumped off the banner that said Candy Mountain and sang their song that they pretty much sang to anyone who came.

"Oh when your down and looking for some cheering up,

then just head right down to the Candy Mountain cave,

when you get in side,

you'll find yourself in a cheery land,

such a happy and joy-filled and perky merry land,

they got lollypops and gummi drops and candy things,

oh so many things that will brighten up your day,

its impossible to wear a frown in Candy town,

its the mecca of lovely candy cave,"

Everyone but Skull Boy started to float in the air, colours burst out of nowhere and shone on everyone (see how I'm using the Charlie the Unicorn story line thingy? Hey! I was bored alright!).

"They've got jelly beans and coconuts with little hats, candy mats, chocolate bats,

its a wonderland of sweets,

ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band, candy bells,

its a treat as they march across the land,

cherry ribbons stream across the sky and into the ground,

turn around, it astounds,

its the dancing candy tree,

and the candy canes imaginations runs so free,

so now Skull Boy please will you go into the cave"

The letters then suddenly randomly blew up.

"Fine, I'll go into the cave" said Skull Boy, the song had given him a headache somehow.

He entered, then the sides of the cave started to close.

"See ya Skull Boy!" said Frank.

"Yeah, bye!"

"Wait what? Bye?!"

Scuttle scuttle

"Hello?"

Skull Boy was whacked on the head.

* * *

"Uhhh, my head" moaned Skull Boy, he woke up in his bed, but he felt a little different, actually a lot different.

"AHH! Those littles..... they took my body!"

**Haha, lol, even I didn't see that coming!And I'm the one writing this! Okay, so I 'borrowed' the Charlie the Unicorn story line, but come on! It was worth it wasn't it! Okay, it might not be, just let me know what you think, plz?**


	2. Banana in your ear

**So, I'm now back and ready to give you the next song (yay the imaginary crowd cheers)! **

Misery was with Ruby and Iris shopping, although really all she was doing was destroying stalls and getting struck by lightning.

"Misery, you really didn't have to come..." said Ruby after about half an hour of non stop tornadoes, rain and lighting.

"Are you just saying that because of all the lightning?"

"No! No, no, its, um, because"

"It is the lightning isn't it?"

"Well....."

"I knew it, I'll go now"

Misery turned around, Iris appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Iris"

silence.

"Um, are you going to say anything?"

more silence.

"Seriously, this is getting kind of creepy"

Iris randomly burst into song.

"_Misery you look quite down_

_With your big sad eyes_

_And your big fat frown_

_The world doesn't have to be so gray"_

Lights and Banana's came out of nowhere, Misery just stood still, Ruby just looked at everything, her face just saying 'what the hell'.

_"Misery when your life's a mess_

_When your feeling blue_

_Or are in distress_

_I know what can wipe that sad away_

_All you have to do is_

_Put a banana in your ear" _

_"a banana in my ear?" _repeated Misery in her usual gloomy voice.

_"Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear_

_It's true" _

_"says who?"_

_"So true_

_Once it's in your gloom will disappear_

_The bad in the world is hard to hear_

_When in your ear a banana cheers_

_So go and put a banana in your ear"_

Tiny little banana's appeared everywhere Misery could see, Ruby had one on her shoulder.

_"Put a banana in your ear" _everyone sang but Misery, it was a catchy tune.

_"I'd rather keep my ear clear"_

_"You will never be happy_

_If you live your life in fear_

_It's true!"_

_"says you"_

_"So true! _

_When it's in the skies are bright and clear_

_Oh, every day of every year_

_The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere_

_So go and put a banana in your_

_Earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"_

All the banana's exploded.

"Well, that was random" said Misery, just looking at Iris and Ruby, standing with a crowd of people who had all suddenly burst into song along with Iris.

Misery, Iris and Ruby had gotten home, Misery went down to her room to add to her first aid kits.

"What the-?"

The cellar bedroom was bare.

"My stuffs gone, great"


	3. Snowman and the Crumpets

**Hahaha! lol, just re-read the last two chapters, what was I thinking!? Oh yeah, why not make a Ruby Gloom fanfic that is also a sort of musical AND is also sort of a rip off from Charlie the Unicorn? Answer; maybe no-ones done it cause I'M a GENIUS, so read on (AN: this ones kinda Christmas themed)!**

"That looks good Scardy" said Ruby from inside, yelling out the window.

"Oh, thank-you Ruby! Very kind of you to say so!" he said back.

Nothing scary had happened yet, so he was getting very confident in being outside, plus he had a crumpet with him.

"Two little beady eyes.... nothing to be scared of, their not alive.... a very sinister smile..... don't be afraid of the snowman, it won't hurt you.... so all I need is a long, carroty nose, I'm sure Ruby has a carrot I can use"

----------(Inside because I'm too lazy to write about him going inside)-------

"Ruby, do you have a carrot I could use as a nose on my not scary snowman?" asked Scardy while Ruby was waiting for her buns to cook.

"Yes I do Scardy, here" she said handing him a carrot.

"Thank-you Ruby"

Scardy went back outside to find his snowman gone.

"Who took my snowman I wonder?" said Scardy, just noticing a pair of uneven tracks leading to the other side of the house..... to where the car was..... that was going to take Frank and Len to their gig.... OUT OF TOWN......

Scardy went to see where the tracks led.

"Hey Scardy! Were about to leave, everyones ready to go!"

Everyone in the house was going to this gig, and Scardy didn't want to be alone with Booboo.

_Oh well, I'll search for my snowman later._

------------------------------(at the gig)-----------------------------------

"Right, we are going to have a song now thats being sung by... this guy!" Frank yelled to the crowd.

A sea goat thing (thats what I'm going to call it, that sounds about right) appeared out of nowhere, Scardy couldn't decide if it was adorable or creepy(sound familiar?).

It randomly pulled Scardy from the drums and made him join in, but he hardly did anything but comment, but all his comments were was stuff like "oh your, um, strange aren't you?" and "Why are you singing this again?"

When you're feeling all alone,

The world's a drone,

And nobody's shown any love to you.

When your heart is cold as stone,

Just change your tone,

Get rid of that groan and the world will too.

'Cause swordfishes

Love you!

Jellyfishes

Love you!

Starfish-

'I LOVE YOU!'

You know it's true,

Catfishes

Love you!

Cuttlefishes

Love you!

Blowfish-

'STARFISH REALLY LOVES YOU!'

In The Ocean Blue.

Lung fish, black fish, alligator, Ice fish

Armour head, hammer head, anaconda, flat head

Manta ray, stingray, fang-tooth moray

Goblin shark, grass carp, round-river-bat ray

Noodle fish, hag fish, man o' war, lady fish

Black eel, baby seal, sprat, koi, electric eel

Lamprey, pejerey, yellow-edged moray

Salmon shark, sleeper shark, featherback and eagle ray

Well you can ignore this plea,

That's fine with me,

But one day you'll see that my words are true.

What if ya find that you agree,

I guarantee,

That you will soon be feeling the love too.

'Cause swordfishes

Love you!

Jellyfishes

Love you!

Starfishes-

'I WANNA BE WITH YOU FOREVER!'

You know it's true,

Catfishes

Love you!

Cuttlefishes

Love you!

Blowfishes-

'STARFISH! LOVE ME, LOVE ME!'

In The Ocean Blue!

He randomly exploded.

Both Misery and Skull Boy knew something horrible was going to happen to Scary, Skull Boy was still just a head and Misery had to sleep on a lumpy mattress until they found another bed of nails for, they aren't so easy to find.

A smoke machine let off green looking gas onto the stage, Frank and Len both had gas masks on.

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Scardy, noticing he was in his room.

"Wait, wheres my crumpet?"

He went to the kitchen to look for more crumpets, but there were none.

They had taken the one thing that Scardy needed to not be afraid, crumpets.

**Okay okay I know, kinda weak, but I was thinking quickly and I'm tired and I could pretty much keep this list going all day.....**

**Just tell me what you really think, I don't care really cause I know this was a weak story anyway.**


	4. extra 1: Chamber of horrors

**Now we're onto the extra bits, this is the Hot Topic video, The Chamber of Horrors! This is going to be short but fun, let the mini games begin! mwahahaha......**

"Skull Boy, where are you?" asked Frank into his head set, Len was just pointing to the lava that was all around them.

"I think I'm in a chamber of some sort" said Skull Boy, Frank and Len had given him a new body for Yamween that was the same as his old one, except for the fact that it looked like it had been chewed.

"Chamber of Madness or the Chamber of Death?" asked Len hurriedly.

"Does it really matter? And why the hell did you bring me here?!"

"Its all to do with the weasel Skull Boy"

"Don't talk to the weasel!"

"What weasel?" asked Skull Boy, then a ghost appeared in front of him, talking gibberish, the only thing he could understand was "ten thousand years ago".

Suddenly a laser shot at the ghost, sending it falling.

"Did you talk to the weasel?" asked Frank.

"No"

"Did you talk to the weasel?!"

"I said no!"

"Fool, I am the weasel" said Len, starting to look as if his mind was far away.

"Skull Boy! How could you!"

"How could I possibly have known that!?" asked Skull Boy, exasperated.

"Skull Boy!"

"What?!"

He paused before he said anything.

"Where in a chamber Skull Boy!"

**Okay...... weird? I think so! Good make-up chapter? R&R peoples!**


	5. extra 2: Youtube live Misery

**This is just a Youtube live thingy.**

Misery walked through the graveyard alone.

Suddenly a rip appeared in a tree, it glowed.

"What the hell is that?" Misery said.

"Its Youtube live Misery!" Iris said, jumping out of nowhere.

"Youtube live?" Misery just asked confused.

"Yeah Misery, Youtube live!" Len said, also coming out of nowhere.

"What the hell is Youtube live!" Misery shouted, breaking a few windows.

"Its where the internet and real life combine" said Frank.

"Wait, did you say Youtube live?" asked Ruby, walking up to them.

"Yes"

"Youtube live again?" asked Skull Boy.

"YES."

"Oh dear god," Ruby began.

"If the internet becomes real life, Everywhere you look people will be falling over, animals will be singing people songs, computer geeks will make a come back!"

At that moment, a nerdy looking Ruby with glasses popped out of the rip.

"Time to make a come back, hehe **snorts**"

"Run!" yelled a suddenly there Scardy.

As they ran, Frank, Len and Iris started to get a little weird.

"Hurray for the collapse of civilization " said Frank.

"Down with democracy!" said Len.

"What is wrong with you!" yelled Scardy.

"Nothing, whats wrong with youuuuuuuuuu" said Iris, suddenly having two eyes.

"WoW, iS tHiS wHaT iT's LiKe To HaVe TwO eYeS?" said Iris, her words coming out of her mouth.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and they were in a white room.

"Wha-what happened?" Ruby asked, looking around.

"Youtube has gone into maintenance mode" said Poe.

"how do you know?"

"Its up there"

"Well, for now, we're safe" said Skull Boy.

Frank, Len and Iris all looked at the same place, the rip came back.

"Hey, stop doing that, she'll come back" said Misery.

No-one said anything for a while, but then Iris spoke.

"You know the rules....."

"And so do I" said computer geek Ruby.

Everyone screamed, Iris suddenly had two eyes again.

**The End**


	6. Skull Boy's REALLY strange dream

**Wow its been a while! I'm now branching of to other stuff Jason Steele has done, starting with Socksual Innuendoes! Yeah, this is so funny, just shows how WRONG things can sound without meaning to.**

**Yeah, so, enjoys!**

Skull Boy was in his room, reading, his body was still chewed, and he had a funny feeling he knew what chewed it.

Someone knocked at his door.

'Maybe its Ruby' Skull Boy thought, as he opened it, but it was Frank and Len.

"Hi, were here to fix your pipes"

"Wait, what?"

"Were with the plumbing company-"

"Do you realize how WRONG that sounded?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that you're gonna have to leave this establishment"

"What? This is my bedroom"

"Sir, don't make us call the police" said Frank.

"Too late, already here" said Poe, he was dressed as a policeman.

"What the, since whe-"

"Silence! We received a noise complaint, what is the problem?"

"You received a noise complaint in about three seconds and flew over here?"

"Indeed, we are the best full service police department in Gloomsville ready to satisfy all your needs and desires anytime any place"

"Okay are you REALLY a police bird Poe?"

"Yes, just joined the force"

"You also sounded a bit wrong before"

"Excuse me sir?"

"He pulled the same crap with us" said Len.

"Sir, I'm going to have to handcuff you and check you for any dangerous weapons you may be packing"

"Mail Woman here, I've got some mail for your slot" said Iris, she was dressed in a mail womans uniform.

"Okay, are you guys doing this on purpose?"

"I got a package for "

"Got any packages for us, we're expecting a package of nuts"

"I've still got this noise complaint to deal with, I'm about to lay down the law all over the place"

"Somebody order a pizza?" said Scardy.

"A large, hot and steamy pizza with extra sausage?"

"Get out , everyone just get now now now" Skull Boy said, pushing everyone out the door.

He pushed the door closed as soon as they were out, but as soon as he turned around he heard a knock on the door.

"Arg!"

He opened the door, nerdy Ruby was there.

"Hey, I'm here to have sex with you, for money ha ha **Snort**"

"Wah!" Skull Boy woke up.

"Thank god, just a dream"

**Knock knock**

'Maybe its Ruby' Skull Boy thought, as he opened it, but it was Frank and Len.

"Hi, were here to fix your pipes"

"Wait, what?"

**Hahaha, lol, I hope this story is rated T, oh wait, let me just check, nope, but I will change it! Ii laughed while writing this! LOL=) Well, please R&R!**


	7. Little things that make life worth while

**Okay, this ones Ferrets, it is so funny but messed up at the same time, so yes. lol=) and yeah, I say lol a lot.**

Misery was in the graveyard (as usual) when Iris came up to her.

"Whats wrong Misery?"

"I'm always sad"

"Thats terrible!"

"I know, but what can you do?"

"When I'm sad I sing a song!"

Then, the music started.

"An apple pie

A bright blue sky

A breezy meadow in July

An ice cream bar

A shooting star

The sound of a steel guitar"

"Um, that is wonderful?" said Misery, confused.

"I love the sound of rain

Wearing a hat and cane

Tiffany window panes - lovely to see

Frost on a window sill

The feel of a dollar bill

Vacations in Brazil fill me with glee!"

"These are all the little things that make me smile

This is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile

Everybody knows the holocaust was a lie

So let's sing about the things we like and don't be shy!

"...Wait, what was that about the holocaust?"

"A strip of lace, a pretty face,

Eugenics really makes the case

Counting sheep, and froggy leaps,

Touching Misery inappropriately while she sleeps!"

"Hey!"

"I love the feel of a grain

The screams of a man in pain

Blood coming down like rain, showering me!

That everlasting thrill, during the final kill

Body dumped in a landfill, got off scot-free!"

"These are all the little things that make me smile

This is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile

One day I will eat your brain and it'll be great!

So let's sing about the things we like and meet your fate..."

"That was uh…great. Thanks. You really…cheered me up." said Misery, looking at Iris like she was insane, wait, she probably is.

Iris just looked back with a frown on her face and said one thing.

"You whore!"

**Hahahahahahahahaha! lol! Just so you know, I don't actually have anything against the characters I torture in this thing, they're just the most sensible people in the whole show, sort of, and plus I just couldn't see them playing the role of the ridiculous one, so yes.**


End file.
